


To Get a Rainbow, You Need a Little Rain

by LarryAndDestiel11235



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I don't know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, caught in the rain harry, larry - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, read it, the tags are pretty straight forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryAndDestiel11235/pseuds/LarryAndDestiel11235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't afford to pay his rent, so he gets kicked out, and has to walk to the bus stop in the rain. Louis sees him on his way home and invites him to stay while he gets dried off, offering to catch up since they used to be old school mates. Harry agrees and a night of passion blossoms.</p><p>Honestly, the story is so much better than the description, because I suck at descriptions. Hahaha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Get a Rainbow, You Need a Little Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like. You should definitely comment and say what you think. Request something? I don't know. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr @larry-trash-honestly and request things there or just follow me for rad Larry stuff.

“Matt, please,” Harry pleaded, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows furrowed as he looked desperately at the man in front of him. Harry had been late on rent for the last two months. Fired from his job, Harry was unable to hold up his end of the deal— split the rent in order to be Matt’s roommate. Harry wanted deeply to move out of his parents home, so he took up the offer, even knowing he didn’t have a steady job. “Just give me one more week,” he said.

“Harry, you’ve been saying ‘one more week’ for the past three weeks! I can’t afford to care for both of us. I told you last Thursday to pack your bags. Now go get your things and leave,” Matt said, shaking his head. Matt sighed and threw his hands in the air, walking back to the kitchen, leaving Harry to stand in the living room, reality hitting him in the face.

Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and went to his room. He knew Matt had a fair point, but he couldn’t help the hurt he felt welling up inside him. He shoved a bunch of clothes into a suitcase, frowning. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He had always expected Matt to just forgive and forget, but maybe taking him for granted was the problem.

“I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff in the morning,” he mumbled, walking out of the house and slamming the door behind him. He sighed when he realized it was raining. Of course it was raining; it always was. Harry wouldn’t have minded as much if he had a car, but seeing as he didn’t have a steady job, he couldn’t afford one. He was tempted to go inside and beg Matt for a ride, deciding against it. He had caused enough trouble already.

Harry started his walk to the bus station, which was at least three miles away. He could take a taxi, but he needed to save his money for the bus ticket. The rain beat down harder and harder as he walked. Harry started to cry out of frustration and being annoyed at the weight of dragging the suitcase behind him. He hadn’t wanted to leave, content with his shared place, yet he didn’t try enough to make sure he could stay.

 

**

 

Louis sighed with relief as he headed home from work, exhausted from the constant nagging of customers and incessant yells of teenagers. Louis worked at a record store right in the middle of town, so there had never been a quiet day at the little shop from what he could remember. It may not have been the most prestigious or well paying job, but Louis was happy there. His hours were great, his boss was laid-back, and he was surrounded by music, the thing he had the most passion for. The only downside was literally the teenagers. As a great man once said, “Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.” And, okay, maybe that “great man” was Gerard Way, but Louis thought he had a point.

Louis was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw a boy a few feet in front of him dragging a suitcase. He felt awful for the poor boy, noticing how hard the rain was coming down. The way the drenched man walked was familiar as well as the long brown hair. He pulled up beside him and rolled down the window. He noticed instantly that it was just the person he thought it was.

“Hey, Harry! Long time no see, huh? Need a ride?” He asked him, giving him a soft smile. He hadn’t seen Harry since high school unless they were just crossing paths in town, which meant they didn’t talk. They weren’t very good friends in high school either, not really friends at all actually. They were more like acquaintances back then.

“Um, you don’t have to do that,” Harry said, shaking his head. He could remember Louis for sure. Who could forget those eyes? But he still didn’t feel comfortable getting into his car.

“C’mon, mate,” Louis said, pulling over and popping the trunk of his car. “I insist.” he said, getting out and grabbing Harry’s bag for him. Louis ushered Harry into the car, throwing his luggage into the trunk before getting back in himself. “Where to?” He asked, pulling back onto the road.

“Oh, um, bus stop please,” Harry said, looking over at him and noticing just how much Louis had changed over the years.

“Running away?” Louis asked him with a small chuckle.

“Not exactly,” Harry mumbled, picking at his nails. He noticed Louis side eyeing him, wanting him to continue, so he sighed and rolled his eyes. “All right. All right. I’ve been a bit behind on rent, so my roommate kicked me out, and now I need to go the bus stop and try to get a ride to my mum’s house, but I don’t even know if she’s home, and I don’t have a key, so this’ll be just fantastic,” He said sarcastically, running a hand through his dripping hair.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “I’m not going to let you wait in the cold and rain for a bus that’s going to take you to house where you may or may not be able to get in,” Louis said. “That’s just not happening. You can come to my house, dry off, warm up, and try to get ahold of your mum,” Louis stated, glancing over at him.

Harry’s eyes widened, and then he was the one shaking his head. “Absolutely not. I can’t let you do that. You’ve honestly done enough already,” He said, denying the offer. Harry felt like he couldn’t dare do that to a boy he barely talked to in high school, a boy he had a crush on in high school.

Louis sighed and hummed. “Please let me. Just until you’re all sorted out? We can catch up or something, yeah?” He asked. Harry bit his lip, giving in and nodding in agreement. Everyone knew it was no use to argue with Louis. He was very insistent, which was one of the things Harry liked the most.

 

**

 

When they pulled up to the house, Louis got out and grabbed Harry’s suitcase for him, carrying it up to his door and going inside with Harry. Harry thanked him and stepped inside, instantly scanning the quaint flat. There were clothes scattered everywhere along with cups and books. Harry could honestly say that he expected beer bottles, considering Louis was quite the little partier back in high school.

“I’ll make some fresh tea, and you can go change into some dry clothes in the bathroom.” Louis said, already making his way to the kitchen. “You can borrow some of mine if you want, but I don’t know how well they’d fit you. You’ve gotten tall,” Louis called from where he was beginning the tea.

“Thanks, but I have a suitcase full of clothes. Think I can wear my own,” he laughed, going into the bathroom. Harry looked around the bathroom as he changed, thinking about how weird of a position this was to be in. He was in his high school crushes house, the boy he talked to maybe twice back then, changing his clothes while he made him tea.

Harry made his way back out and to the living room where he saw Louis setting the tea on the coffee table. Harry gave him a short smile and sat down, instantly getting a blanket thrown over him by Louis and a cup of fresh, warm tea pushed into his hands. He felt the heat from the steam coming from the cup on his face, reveling in the warmth. He hadn’t noticed just how cold he was until now. “Thank you,” he said quietly, watching him with grin.

“It’s honestly not a problem,” Louis said, and it wasn’t. He was more than happy to help the poor lad that had been caught in the rain. He sat on the couch, folding his legs underneath him and facing Harry. He sipped his tea quietly for a few moments before speaking up. “So, how have you been? It’s been what? Two maybe three years?” he asked, trying to spark up a conversation.

“Oh, uh, yeah. It’s been a while. I’ve been all right. Going to college,” he said, nodding and drinking the tea, the liquid spreading warmth throughout his whole body, or maybe it was Louis’ stare. Either way, the cold was beginning to fade away.

“College? That’s great. Always knew you were a smart kid. Definitely the type to go,” He said. “College was never my thing,” he added, letting his eyes finally roam over Harry’s features. “You’ve changed quite a bit,” Louis told him. “And I mean that in a good way. You’ve grown up. Maturing definitely did you justice. Not that I thought you were ugly in high school. I just meant that you look really good now,” Louis rambled. He couldn’t get himself to stop talking, internally groaning.

Harry burst out into a quiet fit of laughter, shaking his head. “It’s fine. I get what you’re saying,” Harry said, laughing still. “You look nice yourself. I like the new hairstyle.”

Louis sighed with relief and beamed at him. “Thanks. I like yours too. I have to admit, though.” Louis said, reaching out and tugging lightly on Harry’s hair. “I did have a thing for those curls,” he hummed.

“Oh. Well, I mean, it’s still curly. The length just makes it look not as curly,” Harry said, feeling red hot heat make its way up to his cheeks as he blushed at the comment. 'A thing? Louis had a thing for my curls?' That was the only thought running through Harry’s mind.

“Yes, I had a thing for your curls,” Louis laughed quietly as he licked his lips, because apparently Harry had no filter, and the words just tumbled right out of his mouth. “Had a slight thing for you in general if I’m going to be honest,” Louis said bluntly. “You were always so cheeky and giggly,” Louis simpered.

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked at him, blinking in disbelief. “Well then why didn’t you ask me out, you ninny?” Harry asked, swatting at him playfully and laughing. “Christ, I wouldn’t have had to go through school fonding over you from afar if you’d have said something,” Harry said, shaking his head in amusement, feeling much more comfortable and relaxed.

“Me? Why didn’t you ask me?” Louis asked, a wide grin spread across his face,

“I’m shy!” Harry exclaimed. “Well, I mean, I was shy when it came to you,” he decided on saying. Harry clicked his tongue in mock disappointment. “To think I had to spend every night kissing my pillow, pretending it was you when I could’ve had the real thing,” he joked, sighing dramatically and throwing a hand over his chest.

They both laughed until it slowly died down. The two sat there drinking their teas, a new sort of tension between them. The quietness wasn’t one that would be considered awkward, but the men had thoughts running through their heads about each other. Louis sat his tea on the table, taking Harry’s from him and setting that down as well. Harry watched him in confusion as Louis scooted a few inches closer.

“You could have the real thing now… If you wanted,” He trailed off, looking into his eyes, In a blur of movements, Harry’s lips were pressed against Louis’, a clash of teeth and tongue, lips moving rapidly. Harry pulled Louis closer, and Louis took the initiative to throw a leg over his lap and straddle him, running his tongue over Harry’s. Harry nipped at Louis’ bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth with a light hum.

“I always thought you were so pretty,” Harry murmured into the kiss, moving his lips down to kiss along Louis’ jaw before attaching them to his neck. He placed wet kisses all over his neck until Louis whimpered, knowing that meant Harry was kissing his sensitive spot, he suck harshly on the skin. Louis emitted a quiet moan, the skin getting tender. Louis involuntarily rocked his hips down into Harry’s, making both of them gasp.

“Take me to your room,” Harry whispered in a sultry tone. He was never this blatant or risky, but he wanted Louis more than anything. It was the passion of the old high school crush that made him so careless about the whole situation. He wasn’t one to just sleep around, but this was Louis, and he wanted nothing more than to feel what he was like wrapped around him.

Louis nodded eagerly, hopping off of Harry’s lap and dragging him to his bedroom. Louis closed the door and faced Harry, dropping to his knees in front of him. Louis wasn’t shy about sex at all, and he really just wanted to have Harry use his mouth as he pleased and yank on his hair. He unbuckled Harry’s belt, and then undid the button on his pants, sliding the fabric of his pants and boxers down together. Louis bit his lip and wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock, bringing his mouth forward and teasingly licking at the head. Harry let out a sound of pleasure, his hands flying down to Louis’ hair. Louis took that as a sign to continue, so he forced more of Harry into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head. Soon enough Louis had all of Harry in his mouth and was rocking Harry’s hips back and forth, moaning around him. Harry seemed to get the hint and he thrust himself in and out of Louis mouth, yanking at his hair. Harry fucked his mouth quickly, head thrown back. “F-fuck, ‘M close,” he whined.

Louis pulled off and yanked Harry’s shirt off of him, pulling his own clothes off after. He got onto the bed and lay back, spreading his legs and looking at Harry. “Please make me feel good,” He said, running his hand down his own body, starring Harry directly in the eyes the whole time. Harry felt himself grow impossibly harder at the sight in front of him. Louis’ bright blue eyes were now a dark blue, almost greyish color.

Harry walked over to the bed, in a trance of sorts as he crawled over Louis, hands on either side of his head. Louis reached over to his bed side table, keeping his eyes locked with Harry’s the whole time, pulling out lube. He handed it to Harry, tracing his fingers over Harry’s lips. “I don’t want you to use a condom. I like to feel everything,” Louis told him in an erotic voice, lifting his hips up.

Harry swallowed thickly, nodding and sitting back on the bed. He squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. He spread Louis’ cheeks and pushed a finger inside him, instantly earning him a rather pornographic moan. Louis was pushing himself back against Harry’s finger within seconds. “More. More, please,” Louis begged.

Harry added a second finger, allowing Louis to adjust and then scissoring them apart to open him up more. He soon added a third and was curling them around inside of him, Louis was moaning and grinding himself down on Harry’s fingers quickly. “I’m ready. I want you. I need you. Please fuck me,” Louis implored, voice wrecked and needy,

Harry didn’t even give second thought to completely wrecking Louis. He didn’t want to stop, because Louis was so needy. Louis was begging Harry to fuck him, and he wanted absolutely nothing more, so he quickly lathered the lube onto himself, grabbed Louis’ hips, and pushed into him. A long, deep moan came out of Harry’s mouth as he felt the warmth and tightness enclose his aching cock. Once he bottomed out, he stilled his hips, panting and looking down at Louis. He circled his hips slowly and gently to help him stretch open.

Louis let out a higher-pitched sound at the burn he felt from stretching around Harry. He bit his lip and looked up at him, bringing his head down and kissing him deeply. The kiss was sloppy and needy, just buying time until Louis was ready for Harry to move his hips. “Ready,” Louis said, wiggling his hips around.

Harry slowly began thrusting in and out. They were shallow, teasing thrusts that drove Louis wild. He was whining constantly. Harry finally pulled all the way out and thrust into him, causing Louis to moan loudly, clawing at his back. Harry did it again and again, picking up speed and going harder. “Yes, yes, yes!” Louis screamed. “Just like that, Harry. Just like that,” He said, moving his hips back and forth with Harry.

Harry moaned out at the words coming from Louis mouth and the way he fucked his hips back onto him. He went harder, dipping his head down to mouth at Louis’ nipple. Harry heard Louis gasp and felt his hands lace through Harry’s hair, pulling at it mercilessly, meriting Louis a moan, Harry loving the feeling of having his hair yanked on. 

Louis’ toes curled into the bed and one of his hands fisted at the sheets as the other gripped onto Harry’s bicep. Louis was sure he had never felt this good in his life, and Harry was doing a perfect job at taking care of him. Louis’ back arched off the bed when Harry hit a particularly sensitive spot, a chocked out moan coming from Louis’ mouth. “Oh, Harry,” he moaned, drawing out Harry’s name, back arching farther and head tipping backward. “Right there,” Louis just barely managed to get out.

Harry felt Louis clench around him when he hit the bundle of nerves and knew that he was hitting his prostate. Harry pounded into that spot over and over again, watching Louis come completely undone beneath him, writhing and moaning sensually. The moment was so intimate, so hot. Harry’s whole entire body was flushed as the bed squeaked and lamp shook on the bedside table from the bed hitting against the wall.

“H-Harry.” Louis moaned. “I’m really close,” he said, unable to control his body, rocking back and forth, bucking his hips up and hitting Harry’s stomach. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and wrapped it around his cock, moving it up and down. Harry understood and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, flicking his wrist and rubbing his thumb over the slit, spreading the precum. Louis came moments later, head lulling to the side, muscles tensing and jaw slacking, groaning in pleasure.

Harry saw the streams of white shoot up between them, coating Louis chest and his own. Harry sloppily thrusted into him, chasing his own orgasm and working Louis through his. He came mere seconds after Louis, moaning his name over and over again. “LouisLouisLouis,” he panted, words strung together, releasing inside of him, thrusts slowing as they came down from their highs.

Harry practically collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out, Louis whining from the loss and lay beside him, cuddling up next to him. He closed his eyes, opening them when he felt Louis moving. Harry pouted and looked up at him. “Where are you going?” He asked, looking up at Louis with soft eyes.

“We need to shower,” Louis said, laughing fondly. “Let’s shower and then we can come back and cuddle,” Louis said, grabbing Harry’s hands and pulling him of the bed. “You can stay the night if you’d like,” Louis offered as Harry got off the bed.

Harry agreed and they walked to the bathroom, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. Louis made a joke about his bum hurting, and that’s how it all began between them. There were many more memories to come.


End file.
